


It Can Wait!

by ArthurTheNerd



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Piss, Situational Humiliation, They don't fuck sorry, gay shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 12:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11313405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArthurTheNerd/pseuds/ArthurTheNerd
Summary: Dr. Flug thinks he can hold in his piss and some gross shit happens. Just enjoy it, homos





	It Can Wait!

Flug had been up all night getting the kinks out of his newest breakthrough, a filter that turns any drink to poison! The only problem was that it made his drink into soda instead. "Not too far off," he thought.

He drank a lot himself. Three big ol' cups of coffee since 9 o'clock. And lord, his body was showing it. Not only was he jittery, but it had already gone pretty far in his system. 

He was sure his bladder was filled up like a water balloon, just waiting to burst at any moment. The poor boy was squirming in his seat already. He would take a break and go use the bathroom, but he was so engrossed into his work.

"Just a couple more minutes won't hurt," Flug thought to himself. Besides, everyone's in bed by now. If he wet himself, who would be there to see it?

A bit more time passed by, and the constant attention to liquids was starting to get to him. His leg was twitching and soon he began squirming in his seat again.

Right as he got it to resemble something more like Draino, he heard a pair of familiar footsteps near him. He turned his swivel seat around to see Blackhat walking in on his antics.

"Late night tweaking again, classic Dr. Flug! What's my evil scientist been up to tonight?"

The gloved masochist jumped in his seat in realization, surprised he didnt explode then and there. He was stuck in the lab with his boss. Thankfully, he had a bladder of steel. Or, he thought he did. Flug sprang up eager to present this contraption.

"W-Well, it's a filter that turns your ordinary beverages into poison! Here, watch!" Flug poured the rest of his coffee into the top. It dripped down, leaving a bright turquiose substance at the bottom.

Blackhat took the glowing liquid from the cup and began to drink it. "Hmm, tastes like ammonia. I love it!" Blackhat started to praise. "Excellent work, doctor! I'm sure this one will sell!" Black hat praised. He put a reassuring shoulder on him, the one that shows he really was proud. 

"Oh, thank you sir! That really means a lot! Now um, if you'll excuse me..." Dr Flug looked to the direction the bathroom was in.

"What is it?" Black hat asked.

"Oh, I just need to get something done..."

"And...what would that be?"

Flug started to budge from Blackhat's grasp. "It's nothing, really! I just-"

Well if it's nothing, then you can stay for me!"

Flug grabbed a hold of his crotch as Blackhat grabbed onto the collar of his shirt. "I really can't! Please, it can't wait any longer!"

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

The damn broke.

Flug squealed in terror as he started to feel his bladder give in. The warm piss was already pooling up in his cupped hands. Blackhat let out a sound of disgust as he pushed Flug away into the side of the desk, causing him to tumble down, still wetting himself. He let out a cry of pain and embarrassment, but mostly in shame.

"Eugh, forgot humans did that," Blackhat stated. He picked up the mop and bucket nearby and set it next to the piss drenced sobbing mess of a boy. "Clean yourself up and go to bed. I expect your lab to be spotless, too. Maybe you should see if human waste works for your contraption as well," Blackhat said with a grin as he walked off back to his office.

In defeat, Dr. Flug slowly got up and grabbed the mop. He was shocked when he realized he suddenly had a bulge in his pants. He jerked it, got in the shower. And shamefully cleaned up his mess.

Blackhat continued to tease him about it for the next few weeks, especially while fiming their newest commercial for "The Poisonator".

**Author's Note:**

> All critique is appreciated!


End file.
